Naast Quotes
These are quotes from Volk Naata`rono's conversations on messenger or IRC. He can seen under his full handle, Naast or -Scott- Quotes Sargeant Que-Kara says: How is he supposed to get out of an escape pod with no engines during a huge battle? Cuyan says:.... Sargeant Que-Kara says: is he like MacGuyver or something? Volk Naasta`rono says: Yeah, he's going to make new thrusters for the escape pod using a hydrospaner, a can of hair spray, and some panti-hose from last week's party. Sargeant Que-Kara says: that's awesome. ---- Sargeant Que-Kara says: Volk you're the best. Volk Naasta`rono says: I know. ---- Sargeant Mike says: I wonder what MacCuyan is doing aTM Volk Naasta`rono says: making a new computer out of dental floss, a pack of gum, and Dac's old shorts Volk Naasta`rono says: *Walks in soaked to the bone* Who would have guest that Rain Dances work? ---- Volk Naasta`rono says: I'm a Chiss not a monkey... Draelin Dumas says: You've obviously never been in NR before. Volk Naasta`rono says: Is it that obvious? Draelin Dumas says: Yea, see if you were NR you would have hailed him saying something like *Draelin humples him like crazy.* Volk Naasta`rono says: *makes a mental note not to land in NR space.* ---- Volkn` aasta` rono says: someone was asking me why ships are so expensive Volkn` aasta` rono says: I said 'well, there's this fish named Mike Que-Kara, and every year, mid April, we let him into a hole, and when he sticks his head out if he sees his shadow and fleas the price of ships stays what it is, but if instead he eats the guy who put him in the hole, then it's inflation' ---- Volkn` aasta` rono says: I'd sing all by myself but it wouldn't be appropriate Kanti says: haha Volkn` aasta` rono says: then they'll try to convince us ale is bad Wes says: LOL Cuyan says: SHUT UP! ---- Sergeant Mike says: Your a smart man Naast Naast says: you know, there's something I've always wondered about the combine Kanti says: hm? Naast says: is the travel time canon? xP Kanti says: hahah! Naast says: if combine had fast travel time 'eta?' 'twelve seconds' 'Wow, that's torture' Kanti says: hahaha Sergeant Mike says: A large Selkath walks into the bride fo the ship making overly loud breathing noises to which his large Chiss friend says "hat the hell Mike" Sergeant Mike says: *what Sergeant Mike says: Nice -Scott- says: lol Kanti says: whos geting married? Kanti says: XD Sergeant Mike says: Your getting married? -Scott- says: who told you?! -Scott- says: j/k j/k Kanti says: Mike said Bride XP -Scott- says: wow, now that looks really sick.. Sergeant Mike says: I walked into the bride Sergeant Mike says: Great Kanti says: hehe Sergeant Mike says: Making loud breathing noises Kanti says: so whos the lucky girl!? Kanti says: XD -Scott- says: lmao Sergeant Mike says: To which Naast said what the hell Sergeant Mike says: Lovely -Scott- says: omg Kanti says: haha Sergeant Mike says: Now I just need to throw in Kanti with the video camera -Scott- says: that's goin on the quote! Sergeant Mike says: and it'll be like last week Kanti says: hehehe Wow your the man! 100,002/100,000 Tons a loading genius ---- <+Haran_Ran> they are just useful in jokes <+Haran_ran> as are democrats and trout <%Crow|away> amen <+Haran_Ran> hehe trout Sergeant Mike says: Look between his legs, thats a Pacifican ---- -Scott- says: goes to find his pants -Scott- says: that came out wrong... Kanti says: you could so sew white faboric to the Gi Kanti says: hahaha yeah it did XP Kanti says: the pants will probably be the hardest part -Scott- says: aye Kanti says: cause they are so damn big -Scott- says: a shinigami streaker then? Kanti says: yeah! XD Category:Quotes